Pieces and Fragments: A Collection of Oneshots
by MegInWonderland144
Summary: From AUs to Songfics, Fluff to Angst, I'll write them all. This will be a collection of Zutara Oneshots. While I love coming up with my own plots, prompts, and pieces, I will also be taking requests and prompts from the readers as well, so review and let me know what you want to see from our favourite headstrong Waterbender and brooding Firebender!
Hey, wonderful fanfiction readers! This is the first installment of my series of various oneshots and AUs. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Lu Ten had phrased it so casually - just two nights, the third weekend of March. Anju was visiting her parents and Lu Ten really couldn't miss a medical conference this big. He would pay for food, gas, and whatever else they needed, and besides, Aki missed her Uncle Zuzu, so how could he say no?

Zuko groaned and dug the heels of his hands into his eye sockets, the darkness a short reprieve from the grating reflection of sunlight off car windows. Even though his head was pounding (consequence of the few-too-many shots from the night before), he couldn't deny the beauty of New York in the spring.

"Zuzu, look!"

The dark haired ball of energy tugged at his hand with surprising strength. Her other hand pointed towards the green solace of Central Park; even from the sidewalk, Zuko could see the crowds of children, hear the joyful laughs and barking of dogs, smell the sweetness of grass, and practically taste the ice cream that vendors were selling. He smiled begrudgingly.

"Wanna go?"

Aki looked up at him, smiling brilliantly.

"Can we?"

Zuko chuckled and swooped the four year old up in his arms. She giggled madly.

"Of course we can."

Katara sighed contently, a low hum in her throat melding into the general buzz of the parkgoers around her. She sipped happily on her mocha frappuccino (a treat for such a lovely Saturday) and settled her book more comfortably in front of her.

She had come across the grassy spot nearly an hour earlier, and immediately spread the blanket out to claim her space. Katara smirked, relishing the small sense of triumph she felt at having snagged such an ideal location for her picnic for one. A large carton of strawberries sat half eaten in front of her, and the box of Thin Mints was hidden within the confines of her bag, away from the sun's heat. Katara was stretched out on her stomach, letting the warmth of the noon sun bake her bare legs, arms, and back.

Sheep's Meadow was full of playing children, laughing youth, and lounging adults. Frisbees flew through the air and a particularly pretty butterfly-shaped kite hung lazily in the sky above. Miraculously, Katara remained undisturbed and uninterrupted.

Almost.

"Hi!"

Katara looked up from her book to find a pair of bright gold eyes looking down at her. She nearly choked on her drink, but managed a friendly: "Hello!"

The little girl before her was small in stature, but stood with a confidence and a joie-de-vivre only a child could have.

"Do you want to play tea party?"

Katara sat up and looked around. Although there were people all around, no one seemed to be searching for the little girl.

"Sure," Katara agreed with a smile. "Do you know where your mommy or daddy is?"

"Mommy's with Grandma and Pop-pop and Daddy's at a doctor trip," the little girl trilled. She was dressed in a small maroon romper and little white converse sneakers, and had a small pouch on her back. Her skin was pale and her long, dark hair was pulled up in two high pigtails, secured by gold scrunchies.

"Who did you come here with, then?" Katara asked. The little girl in front of her opened her backpack to pull out a (clearly beloved) plastic toy tea set. Katara smirked in spite of herself.

"Uncle Zuzu," she answered simply. "Tea?"

Katara took the plastic teacup. "Yes please. And what are we drinking today?"

"Jasmine tea," the girl said importantly. "Grandpa 'Roh's favourite."

"Mmm," Katara responded with a campy sip of nonexistent tea. "This is delicious."

They settled into a comfortable silence, Katara making a point to sip her drink and the little girl miming the complicating brewing process.

"What's your name, sweetheart?" Katara asked in between cups.

"Aki. What's yours?"

"I'm Katara."

"That's a pretty name," Aki decided. She scrunched her nose and peered at Katara for a moment. "You're really pretty. You look like a mermaid."

Katara laughed. "Thank you."

"Aki!"

The panicked voice came from far away at first. Katara looked around rapidly, but failed to identify the source of the voice.

"Zuzu?" Aki called. She jumped to her feet and cupped her hands around her mouth. "Zuzu!"

"Aki!"

The speaker appeared amongst the relaxing park-goers suddenly. Katara's eyebrows raised - she had been expecting a person more akin to a grandfather, but the young man in front of her couldn't be more than a year or two older than her. Aki waved excitedly, brandishing her teacup in the air like a flare.

Zuko stopped short at the sight of his niece and exhaled a breath he'd been holding since she slipped out of his sight. He walked quickly towards the girl who had already reclaimed her space on the blanket.

"Aki, you can't just run away like that. Didn't your dad ever tell you about stranger danger?"

Aki ignored him so he turned towards her playmate.

 _Oh._

The woman before him was like a cool drink in burning heat. She smiled at him, unbridled, unhesitant. Her eyes were bright and impossibly blue, twinkling in a way that Zuko thought was only possible in movies. She was clad in a thin light blue sundress, leaving her long legs, willowy arms, and back vulnerable to the spring air. As the breeze fluttered by, her long, chocolate-brown hair danced around the small of her back. Zuko flushed and cleared his throat, nervous he'd been staring.

"You must be Zuzu," the woman smirked, gesturing her teacup towards him.

"Y-yeah," Zuko stuttered. "Well, Zuko."

"Katara," she reached a hand out. Zuko shook hers shakily, feeling her coolness of her smooth skin against his rough, hot ones.

"Tea, Zuzu?" Aki asked absently. Without waiting for an answer, she pushed the rinky-dink cup into his open palm. Katara giggled.

"We should probably stop bothering Katara here. . ." He trailed off awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck self consciously.

"Don't worry," Katara waved a nonchalant hand through the air. "I was getting bored by myself."

"We're having a tea party," Aki beamed at her uncle. Zuko couldn't help but smile back.

 _He's not bad looking._

Katara mentally berated herself, but still could not deny that the man before her was handsome. He had the same golden eyes as the girl next to him, same dark hair that hung shaggy across his forehead, in front of his eyes. His face was sharp and angular, but there was something vulnerable and awkward about his actions. He was tall, far taller than Katara, with lean arms and legs.

 _Get your head out of your ass, Katara._

"Are you from around here?"

She jumped at the question, embarrassed by her staring, but managed to respond in a smooth, unassuming voice.

"Only for sixth months. I'm from upstate, Catskill," Katara answered. "I'm interning at Mount Sinai."

"Are you a doctor?"

"Pediatrician."

"That's really cool," Zuko answered. "My mother was a Pediatrician."

"What about you?" Katara asked, taking a quick sip of her Frap when Aki wasn't looking. She tilted the cup towards Zuko who hesitated but, after a moment, took the cup and drank also.

"Thanks," he smiled. "I've lived here for the past six years, I'm just finishing business school at Fordham." Zuko paused for a moment, and then continued: "My Uncle owns a Tea House in Catskill."

"Really?" Katara gasped. "What's it called?"

"Uh, the Jasmine Dragon," Zuko recalled. Katara's jaw dropped.

"Iroh's your uncle?" Katara gasped.

"Grandpa Iroh!" Aki chimed in. Zuko glanced at the child and absently ruffled her hair with his hand.

"You know Iroh?" He volleyed back.

"He caters to my families inn all the time! He makes the most amazing scones." Katara beamed. Zuko found himself smiling too.

"I've actually be planning on heading up to visit him next weekend."

"That's funny," Katara responded with a blush, "I'm actually going up for a visit next weekend." She paused, observing the flush on Zuko's cheeks, and his seeming inability to meet her eye.

"This might be really weird," he finally stuttered, "but would you maybe - I mean, only if you want to, it's a pretty long ride -"

"I'd love to," Katara quelled his proposal with a smile. Zuko exhaled, a relaxed but hesitant smile spreading over his face.

Aki turned to Zuko. "Katara's really pretty."

Katara bursted out laughing, and Zuko groaned, still smiling at the four year old.

"Yes, she is," he mumbled. Katara glanced at him, her cheeks rosy and her eyes crinkled. He swooped Aki up into the air in one smooth motion and settled her onto his back. "What do you say we ask her if she wants to get some ice cream."

"I say yes!"

Zuko smirked and looked at the woman before him. "What do you say?"

Katara rolled her eyes but took Zuko's outstretched hand to pull herself up on her feet.

"Sounds perfect."

* * *

Annnnd that's all! I hope you likes the first chapter. I will be mainly doing oneshots from various prompts, but I would also love to write any prompts/oneshots that you all suggest! Please review and tell me what you think and what you want to see happen next time!

Lots of love,

Meg


End file.
